Cakrawala
by Kenzeira
Summary: Perjumpaan pertama Kei dan Tetsu di antara bentangan cakrawala senja. / "Aku ingin tahu apa yang ada di balik cakrawala." [Hearty's KuroTsuki Week]


**CAKRAWALA**

{hearty's kurotsuki festival week – day 10: jacket}

* * *

.

Ada seorang anak lelaki duduk di pinggiran dermaga tua, seperti menanti seseorang.

Kedua kakinya menyentuh permukaan air laut, enggan diam—menciptakan cipratan-cipratan. Anak lelaki itu sendirian saja, sesekali memandang ke bawah; melihat-lihat karang, bintang laut, ikan-ikan kecil. Sesekali juga melihat ke depan, memandang cakrawala, mengukur jarak. Berapa lama kira-kira untuk sampai ke ujung sana? Tak ubahnya kapal yang perlahan mengecil, jauh, jauh, ditelan matahari.

Kei tidak menyukai pemandangan itu; anak lelaki di ujung dermaga yang tampak seperti gambaran lukisan kesepian. Tapi lukisan itu tercetak nyata, jelas di hadapan mata. Pada hari libur musim panas, tatkala keluarganya mengajak ia berlibur ke pantai, lantas ia menemukan pemandangan itu; lukisan kesepian. Kei bertanya-tanya, kenapa mendadak ia juga merasakan kesepian, padahal Akiteru tak pernah jauh darinya. Kakak laki-lakinya itu bahkan selalu menggenggam tangannya, memberi isyarat untuk tidak pergi terlalu jauh. Namun, Kei ingin pergi jauh—ke ujung dermaga tua itu, menemui anak lelaki yang duduk sendirian.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang ada di balik cakrawala."

Kei tak mampu menahan diri. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Akiteru, lalu berlari ke menemui anak lelaki itu. Akiteru mengejar, tapi lalu berhenti. Barangkali Akiteru berpikir tidak akan berbahaya membiarkan adiknya bermain dengan anak lelaki yang sepertinya seumuran—atau lebih tua satu atau dua tahun. Akiteru akhirnya hanya memandang dari kejauhan, memperhatikan. Kei menemuinya, si anak lelaki. Dia tersenyum ke arah Kei, lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak begitu dipahaminya. Ada apa di balik cakrawala selain cakrawala? Lautan yang membentang serta langit maha luas, seolah tak memiliki ujung. Ketakutan, keraguan. Tidak tahu ke mana arah yang harus dituju. Kei merasa cakrawala sangat mengerikan—tapi indah jika dipandang dari kejauhan. Paradoks.

"Apa bedanya dengan horison?"

Si anak lelaki berpikir sejenak sebelum menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Memangnya apa yang ada di balik horison?"

Kei sama menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah ke sana."

"Aku ingin ke sana—ke ujung cakrawala. Aku ingin bertemu ayahku."

"Ayahmu ada di ujung cakrawala?"

Si anak lelaki mengangguk yakin.

"Karena itukah kau duduk sendirian di sini, menunggu ayahmu?"

Mengangguk lagi. "Tapi aku tahu dia tidak akan pulang."

"Kenapa begitu."

Mengangkat bahu, si anak lelaki sendiri tidak mengerti apa alasannya. "Mungkin dia lebih bahagia di sana—mungkin? Ayah tidak pernah pulang lagi sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Dia pergi ke tempat yang jauh, melaut, mencari ujung cakrawala. Aku jadi ingin mencarinya juga. _Ujung cakrawala_. Siapa tahu kami bertemu di sana."

Sekarang Kei mengerti, kenapa perasaan kesepian juga sampai padanya. Kei hanya menunduk, melihat-lihat bebatuan, karang-karang, bintang laut. Airnya bening kebiruan. Ia ingin menenggelamkan diri, mengambil satu demi satu karang yang indah, hendak ia beri untuk kakaknya nanti. Tapi Kei tidak membawa baju ganti. Sejak awal ia tidak ingin pergi ke pantai—selain panas, pemandangan yang disajikan terasa membosankan baginya. Hanya lautan sejauh mata memandang. Biru, biru. Ditambah langit yang sama biru—kini sudah berubah oranye, sebentar lagi hitam. Kei tidak berpikir ingin berenang, tidak pula berpikir untuk menikmati liburannya.

Namun, ia menikmatinya sekarang ini. Barangkali karena kehadiran si anak lelaki.

"Kau tidak dicari ibumu?" Kei bertanya.

"Dia mungkin mencariku, tapi aku tetap ingin di sini. Setidaknya sampai matahari benar-benar lenyap."

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai pemandangan matahari tenggelam, eh."

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya menikmatinya, membayangkan hal-hal lain. Seperti … umm, berada di ujung sana, menari-nari bersama ikan-ikan."

Kei tertawa. "Ikan-ikan tidak bisa menari."

"Memang. Tapi kau bisa membuat hal mustahil menjadi mungkin di dalam kepalamu."

"Aku jadi ingin membayangkannya."

Sepasang mata anak lelaki tersebut berbinar. "Bayangkanlah! Kau akan menyukainya."

Kei memejamkan mata, membayangkannya. Ia berada di ujung sana, di batas horison, dekat matahari yang kini tersisa separuh. Ikan-ikan melompat riang, mengajak menari. Kei tertawa sendiri. Khayalan yang aneh dan tidak masuk akal, tapi menyenangkan. Ia bayangkan kakinya menapak di atas permukaan laut, tidak tenggelam. Bersama si anak lelaki, mereka menari sampai matahari hilang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh ke air. Kei membuka mata, lalu melihat si anak lelaki sudah berada di bawah sana. Berenang. Kepalanya hilang, lalu kembali muncul ke permukaan, membawa serta bebatuan indah yang mengkilap—tapi agak berlumut. Anak lelaki itu melemparkannya. Kei sigap menangkap.

"Ada banyak bebatuan indah. Aku senang memberikannya sebagai hadiah untuk ibuku."

Kali ini sepasang mata Kei yang berbinar.

"Kau menyukainya, Kacamata-kun?"

Kei mengangguk. Tangannya mengusap-usap batu tersebut, menyingkirkan lumut yang menempel. Batu itu tampak biasa saja sebetulnya. Hanya batu biasa dengan garis cokelat memanjang. Tapi karena ia melihatnya dengan latar belakang senja, batu tersebut tampak mengkilau indah. Kei menyukainya.

"Kau boleh memilikinya."

"Terima kasih."

"Omong-omong, namaku Tetsu."

Anak lelaki bernama Tetsu tersebut kembali naik. Kedua tangannya meraih tangan Kei. Pakaian Tetsu basah. Kei bertanya apa tidak apa. Tetsu memasang cengiran lebar sambil menggeleng. Tidak apa, tidak apa. Ibunya baik hati. Kei tidak ingin teman barunya itu kedinginan, jadi ia melepaskan jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Tetsu.

"Jaketmu wangi, mengingatkanku pada musim semi."

Pipi Kei merona merah. "Tentu saja," katanya. Ia bercerita mengenai toko parfum yang sering dikunjunginya bersama Akiteru. Ia menyukai wewangian bunga yang segar, seperti musim semi. Kei juga bercerita tentang kakaknya itu, yang mengikuti kejuaraan voli tingkat nasional. Tetsu senang mendengarkan cerita Kei. Tetsu menimpali bahwa dia juga senang bermain voli. Sensasi ketika bola menyentuh tangannya—serta pukulan yang mampu mencetak angka, benar-benar olahraga yang menyenangkan.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan pulang, Tetsu."

"Aku akan pulang kalau kau pulang."

"Apakah besok kau akan kembali duduk sendirian di sini?"

Tetsu menggeleng. "Tidak. Ini adalah hari terakhirku. Besok aku akan pindah ke Tokyo."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

"Ayahku tidak suka Tokyo. Dia selalu menolak pindah bersama ibuku. Lagi pula, dia lebih senang tinggal di ujung cakrawala."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu ayahmu lebih senang menetap di sana?"

Tetsu tersenyum sedih. "Kalau dia tidak senang, seharusnya dia sudah lama pulang."

Tetsu melepaskan jaket Kei, mengembalikan. Kei menolak. Ia ingin Tetsu menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan, anggap saja bertukar barang—meski batu bukan sesuatu yang memiliki nilai jual. Kei lupa belum memberi tahu namanya.

"Namaku Kei, bukan Kacamata-kun."

"Oya, Kei."

"Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Tetsu berpikir. "Mungkin, ya. Mungkin, tidak. Aku tidak akan kembali ke sini. Aku akan memulai kehidupan baru di kota besar bersama ibuku."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak akan kembali ke sini."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada teman."

"Ada kakakmu."

"Kakakku adalah kakakku. Berbeda dengan seorang teman."

"Jadi, aku adalah temanmu?"

Kei mengangguk. "Teman pertamaku."

Tetsu tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu, kau juga teman pertamaku!"

Matahari sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam ke dasar laut. Dua anak lelaki belum beranjak dari ujung dermaga. Mereka masih senang bermain air, membiarkan ujung kaki mengenai permukaannya, menciptakan cipratan-cipratan kecil. Tetsu bercerita mengenai kehidupan di pinggiran pantai. Nelayan melaut seharian, pulang membawa ikan-ikan segar yang hendak dijual di pasar. Tetsu pernah pergi melaut bersama ayahnya. Terapung di antara bentangan lautan yang seakan tak ada ujung membuat Tetsu bersemangat.

Kei mengeluh itu bukan merupakan sesuatu yang bisa memicu semangat. Berada di tengah laut membuat Kei takut, belum lagi gelombangnya yang membuat kapal bergerak-gerak. Ia pernah menaiki kapal ketika hendak berlibur bersama keluarga di luar pulau, di sepanjang perjalanan ia mengeluh pusing sampai akhirnya memuntahkan sarapan paginya. Tetsu tertawa mendengar cerita Kei. Kei memanyunkan bibir tak senang. Tapi lalu ia mengutarakan perasaannya, mengenai betapa ia menikmati liburan kali ini karena Tetsu. Tetsu juga mengutarakan perasaannya, mengenai betapa dia menikmati penantiannya kali ini karena Kei.

"Aku sedih ayahku tidak pulang bahkan setelah aku mengiriminya surat, memberi tahu bahwa kami akan pindah ke Tokyo besok pagi. Tapi aku senang karena kau menemaniku. Aku berpikir aku akan sangat sedih meninggalkan tempat ini, namun tampaknya kami memang lebih baik memulai hidup dari awal. Ibuku mungkin akan lebih bahagia daripada menetap di sini."

Kei bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara Tetsu mengirim surat pada ayahnya. Kei mengabaikan dulu sebentar. "Kehidupan baru mungkin juga lebih menyenangkan dan membahagiakan untukmu, Tetsu."

Tetsu harap begitu.

"Kakakmu melambaikan tangan kemari, Kei."

Kei menoleh. "Kau benar. Sepertinya sebentar lagi kami akan pulang."

"Aku harap kita bisa berjumpa lagi."

"Aku harap juga begitu."

Kei ingin tahu bagaimana cara Tetsu mengirimkan surat pada ayahnya. Ia juga ingin mengirimkan surat pada Tetsu. Seseorang selalu bisa bertukar cerita meski berada di belahan dunia lain, hanya dengan sepucuk surat. Tetsu terkikik. Dia sendiri tidak tahu cara mengirim surat. Katanya, karena ayahnya berada di ujung cakrawala, jadi dia mengirimkan suratnya melalui botol yang dilemparkan ke lautan. Tetsu yakin suratnya sampai pada ayahnya. Kei tidak percaya, tapi walau bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin membuat Tetsu sedih. Jadi, ia pura-pura percaya bahwa surat itu memang sampai—entah sampai ke mana.

Kei pamit pergi. Ia melambaikan tangan pada Tetsu. Akiteru senang karena Kei memiliki teman pertamanya—walau hanya berlangsung sebentar. Ayah dan ibunya tertawa, bertukar cerita nostalgia mengenai kencan pertama mereka di pantai ini. Akiteru menyela, dia memberi tahu orangtuanya bahwa di pantai ini, Kei juga mengalami pengalaman pertama; memiliki seorang teman. Ibunya tampak lega karena Kei tipikal anak yang sulit akrab dengan orang baru. Akiteru tak henti menggoda Kei sampai pipinya merah.

Menggenggam batu yang berada dalam kantong celana, Kei mengulas senyum tipis, mengingat perjumpaannya dengan Tetsu serta obrolan-obrolan ringan mereka mengenai cakrawala. Baik Kei maupun Tetsu tidak pernah menyadari, bahwa mereka akhirnya kembali bertemu sekian tahun kemudian di kamp pelatihan musim panas; sebagai Tsukishima dan Kuroo.[]

* * *

 **8:08 PM – July 5, 2017**

 **Haikyuu belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't take any profit from this fanwork.**

Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari cerpen "Dua Anak Kecil" karya Seno Gumira Ajidarma yang dimuat di Harian Kompas pada 21 September 1986.

Sekadar info, di sini usia Kei kisaran 6 tahun dan Tetsu 8 tahun :)


End file.
